The instant invention generally relates to occupant sensors for detecting an object on the seat of a vehicle, and, more particularly, to occupant sensors that are responsive to an electric field.
A vehicle may contain automatic safety restraint actuators that are activated responsive to a vehicle crash for purposes of mitigating occupant injury. Examples of such automatic safety restraint actuators include air bags, seat belt pretensioners, and deployable knee bolsters. One objective of an automatic restraint system is to mitigate occupant injury, thereby not causing more injury with the automatic restraint system than would be caused by the crash had the automatic restraint system not been activated. Generally, it is desirable to only activate automatic safety restraint actuators when needed to mitigate injury because of the expense of replacing the associated components of the safety restraint system, and because of the potential for such activations to harm occupants. This is particularly true of air bag restraint systems, wherein occupants too close to the air bag at the time of deploymentxe2x80x94i.e. out-of-position occupantsxe2x80x94are vulnerable to injury or death from the deploying air bag even when the associated vehicle crash is relatively mild. For example, unbelted occupants. subjected to severe pre-impact braking are particularly vulnerable to being out-of-position at the time of deployment. Moreover, occupants who are of small stature or with weak constitution, such as children, small adults or people with frail bones are particularly vulnerable to injury induced by the air bag inflator. Furthermore, infants properly secured in a normally positioned rear facing infant seat (RFIS) in proximity to a front seat passenger-side air bag are also vulnerable to injury or death from the deploying air bag because of the close proximity of the infant seat""s rear surface to the air bag inflator module.
Yet another technique for mitigating injury to occupants by the air bag inflator is to control the activation of the inflator responsive to the presence and position of the occupant, thereby activating the inflator only when an occupant is positioned outside the associated at-risk zone of the inflator. NHTSA data suggests that severe injuries due to close proximity with the inflator can be reduced or eliminated if the air bag is disabled when the occupant is closer than approximately 4 to 10 inches from the inflator door. Such a system for disabling the air bag inflator requires an occupant sensor that is sufficiently sensitive and robust to make such a determination, while not causing the air bag inflator to be disabled when otherwise required for providing occupant restraint.
Except for some cases of oblique or side-impact crashes, it is generally desirable to not activate an automatic safety restraint actuator if an associated occupant is not present because of the otherwise unnecessary costs and inconveniences associated with the replacement of a deployed air bag inflation system. The prior art teaches various means for detecting the presence of an occupant, or the recognition of an inanimate object in the passenger-seat of a vehicle for purposes of implementing such a system. For example, weight sensors can be incorporated into the seat to detect the presence of an occupant.
Yet another technique for mitigating injury to occupants by the air bag inflator is to control the inflation rate or inflation capacity of the air bag inflator responsive to presence and position of an occupant. Such a control system would most preferentially be used in conjunction with a controllable inflation system responsive to crash severity, such as described above, wherein the occupant position inputs can be used to override otherwise overly aggressive air bag inflator controls which might otherwise be indicated by the particular crash severity level but which could be injurious to occupants of small stature or weight, or to infants in rear facing infant seats. Such a system for controlling the air bag inflator requires an occupant position sensor that is robust and sufficiently accurate, and that can distinguish and discriminate various occupant seating configurations and conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,160 and 5,118,134 teach the combination of sensing occupant position and/or velocity, and vehicle acceleration for purposes of controlling an inflator. Both of these patents teach by example the use of ultrasonic ranging to sense occupant position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,160 also teaches by example the use of a passive infrared occupant position sensor, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,134 teaches the use of a microwave sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,185 teaches the use of a plurality of occupant position sensors in a system for controlling safety restraint actuators in response thereto.
The prior art teaches the use of one or more ultrasonic beams reflected off the surface of an object to sense the location of the surface of the object. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,226 teaches the combination of an ultrasonic ranging sensor mounted in the instrument panel and an overhead passive infrared sensor to sense occupant position for controlling a multi-stage air bag inflator or a vent valve connected thereto. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,378, 5,439,249, and 5,626,359 teach ultrasonic sensors mounted in the dash and seat in combination with other seat sensors to detect the position and weight of the occupant for purposes of controlling an air bag inflator module. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,314 teaches the combination of ultrasonic and passive infrared sensors together with associated signal processing for purposes of determining whether or not to deactivate a passive restraint system.
The prior art also teaches the use of infrared beams reflected off the surface of an object to sense the location of the surface of the object. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,661, and 5,490,069 teach an infrared beam directed by a transmitter at a point of reflection on the object. A receiver detects the radiation scattered from the point of reflection, and measures the distance of the point of reflection from the transmitter based upon a triangulation of the transmitted and received beams for purposes of controlling the activation of a safety restraint system. These patents also teach the combination of an infrared beam occupant position sensor with an acceleration sensor for purposes of controlling an air bag inflation system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,323 teaches the incorporation of a light beam occupant sensor into an air bag door. Furthermore, infrared beam sensors are commonly used as range-finders in automatic focusing cameras.
The prior art of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,329, 5,528,698, and 5,531,472 teach the use of imaging systems to detect occupant position, the later two of which use this information for purposes of controlling an air bag inflator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,528,698, 5,454,591, 5,515,933, 5,570,903, and 5,618,056 teach various means of detecting the presence of a rear facing infant seat for purposes of disabling an associated air bag inflator.
The prior art also teaches the use of capacitive sensing to detect the presence, proximity, or position of an occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,567 teaches the use of electrodes incorporated into the base and back of the seat respectively, together with a capacitance responsive circuit, for purposes of discriminating between human occupants and animals or packages resting on an automobile seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,472 teaches an occupant detection apparatus which includes a metallic electrode which is disposed to cooperate with the body of an automobile to form an occupant sensing capacitor, together with related circuitry which senses variations in the associated capacitance responsive to the presence of an occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,116 teaches the use of a capacitive sensor to detect people proximate the exterior of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,013 teaches a capacitive occupancy detector wherein the capacitance is sensed between the base of the seat and the roof of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,279 teaches a capacitance responsive control circuit for detecting transient capacitive changes related to the presence of a person. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,980,519 and 5,214,388 teach the use of an array of capacitive sensors for detecting the proximity of au object. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,261 teaches the use of an electric field responsive sensor to measure the position of a point with respect to at least one axis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,289 teaches the use of a capacitive sensor incorporated into the back rest of the seat to detect occupant presence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,843 teaches the use of electrodes incorporated into the base and back of the seat for purpose of detecting the presence of an occupant, whereby the electrodes are substantially insulated from the vehicle chassis when the detection circuit is active. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,734 and 5,802,479 teach an array of electrodes mounted above the occupant for purposes of sensing occupant position based upon the influence of the occupant on the capacitance among the electrodes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,679 teaches a capacitive proximity sensor with a reflector driven at the same voltage as the sensing element to modify the sensing characteristic of the sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,997 teaches a capacitive vehicle occupant position sensing system wherein the sensor generates a reflected electric field for generating an output signal indicative of the presence of an object. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,376, 3,898,472, 5,722,686, and 5,724,024 also teach capacitive-based systems for sensing occupants in motor vehicles.
In addition to methods taught by the above referenced U.S. Patents, the prior art also teaches various means of measuring capacitance, as for example given in the Standard Handbook for Electrical Engineers 12th edition, D. G. Fink and H. W. Beaty editors, McGraw Hill, 1987, pp. 3-57 through 3-65 or in Reference Data for Engineers: Radio, Electronics, Computer, and Communications 7th edition, E. C. Jordon editor in chief, Howard W. Sams, 1985, pp. 12-3 through 12-12, both included herein by reference.
The technical paper xe2x80x9cField mice: Extracting hand geometry from electric field measurementsxe2x80x9d by J. R. Smith, published in IBM Systems Journal, Vol. 35, Nos. 3 and 4, 1996, pp. 587-608, incorporated herein by reference, describes the concept of Electric Field Sensing as used for making non-contact three-dimensional position measurements, and more particularly for sensing the position of a human hand for purposes of providing three dimensional positional inputs to a computer. What has commonly been referred to as capacitive sensing actually comprises the distinct mechanisms of what the author refers to as xe2x80x9cloading modexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cshunt modexe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9ctransmit modexe2x80x9d which correspond to various possible electric current pathways. In the shunt mode, a voltage oscillating at low frequency is applied to a transmit electrode, and the displacement current induced at a receive electrode is measured with a current amplifier, whereby the displacement current may be modified by the body being sensed. In the xe2x80x9cloading modexe2x80x9d, the object to be sensed modifies the capacitance of a transmit electrode relative to ground. In the transmit mode, the transmit electrode is put in contact with the user""s body, which then becomes a transmitter relative to a receiver, either by direct electrical connection or via capacitive coupling.
In one embodiment, a plurality of capacitive sensors are used to sense distances to the occupant, which in combination with the known locations of the fixed sensor elements are triangulated to locate the position of the occupant. One problem with such capacitive sensor arrangements is that they make use of the dielectric constant of known stability to detect the distance between a sensor and the occupant. Furthermore, the occupant position measurement tends to be associated with the center of mass of the sensed object. However, the sensor can be confused by large metal devices or arms/limbs in close proximity. Therefore, while these sensors may perform satisfactorily as an automatic xe2x80x9con/offxe2x80x9d switch to either disable the air bag inflator based upon occupant position, or enable the air bag inflator to be fired responsive to the activation signal from the vehicle crash sensor, the present embodiments of capacitive occupant position sensors may not be sufficiently accurate and robust to provide for controllable inflation based upon occupant position.
Occupant sensing systems that use capacitive sensors have significant problems when the sensor is wet and especially when the water near the sensor has good coupling to ground. The frequency dependent response of wet objects is discussed in an article describing capacitive sensing techniques by H. Philipp, entitled xe2x80x9cThe Charge Transfer Sensorxe2x80x9d, from the November, 1996 issue of Sensors magazine, incorporated by reference herein. One prior-art capacitive sensing system that uses sensors in the seat back and the seat bottom reportedly has problems because the seat back angle creates changes in the sensor signals independent of the occupant situation.
Sensors which measure the distance between a point of reference and the surface of an object, such as ultrasonic or infrared beam sensors, are also vulnerable to false measurements, as would be caused for example by the presence of the extremities of an occupant, or by the presence of an object such as a scarf or newspaper held thereby, in proximity to the sensor. These types of sensors could be used to monitor the at-risk zone proximate the inflator door, but are subject to several disadvantages. In particular, infrared based systems usually incorporate a beam much narrower than the volume of the at-risk zone such that multiple beams may be required to reliably sense an object anywhere inside the at-risk zone. The incorporation of multiple beams results in extra cost, complexity, and potentially slowed response. Furthermore, both infrared beam and ultrasonic base sensors would require a significant amount of hardware proximate the inflator door if the at-risk zone proximate the inflator is to be monitored.
Some prior-art occupant detection systems attempt to identify the type of occupant or object in the passenger side seat, for example to discriminate a rear facing infant seat from a normally seated adult in the passenger seat. This is a very challenging task as there are a large variety of possible situations. Sensor systems that use distance measurements to identify occupant situations attempt to use information about relatively few points in space to identify the type of occupant in the seat from among many possibilities. Since the outer surface of any particular situation can change dramatically by doing something as simple as tossing a blanket over the occupant or changing the seat position, results are sometimes unreliable. Sensing systems that use some form of range sensing across significant distances within the occupant compartment can be blocked by objects such as newspapers, maps or floating balloons. Some occupant detection systems incorporate a complex algorithm that, while sometimes compensating for the lack of direct sensory information, can cause unpredictable or anomalous performance.
One disadvantage of many occupant detection systems is that they do not gather the most relevant information to determine if the occupant is in an at-risk zone around the inflator module. Occupant detection systems that are mounted above the passenger and look down on the seat area have the wrong physical perspective to directly monitor the region around the inflator door. Even if an ideal set of roof mounted sensors can reliably determine the occupant""s gross positionxe2x80x94which is a very challenging task, xe2x80x94the actual volume between the inflator door and the occupant may be blocked to the sensors by the occupant""s body. If the criteria for controlling the activation of an air bag inflator were in part based on the proximity of the occupant""s body to the air bag inflator door, then overhead sensors simply cannot reliably obtain the relevant information. Systems that only use ultrasonic and optical sensing mechanisms can be blocked by newspapers. Ultrasonic sensors in some configurations will be affected by environmental conditions (temperature, humidity, altitude) because the speed of sound changes depending on the environment. Any sensing system that needs a clear line of sight between the sensor and the occupant requires the sensor to be visible to the occupant.
NHTSA recommends the use of towels under child seats to make them stable. Some prior-art sensing systems discriminate between child seats and occupants seated directly on the seat by their corresponding pressure patterns. A towel, or other object, placed under a child seat could make the child seat""s pressure pattern appear like an occupant seated directly on the seat, but would have relatively little effect on the electric field sensor of the capacitive sensing subsystem.
Another problem with some prior-art occupant detection systems is their inability to disable the air bag during a pre-impact breaking event.
The instant invention overcomes the above-noted problems by providing an occupant sensor comprises an electric field sensor comprising a plurality of first electrodes mountable within a vehicle seat, wherein the plurality of first electrodes are disposed on a common surface and are non-overlapping with one another. The electric field sensor further comprises at least one second electrode, wherein the first and second electrodes are proximate to one another. A sensing circuit is operatively coupled to the first and second electrodes applies respective first and second applied signals respectively to the first and second electrodes, wherein the second applied signal is either a circuit ground, the first applied signal, a signal switched between a floating level and a circuit ground, or a potential between said first applied signal and said circuit ground, so as to control the level of capacitance between an occupant on said vehicle seat and the circuit ground. The first sensing circuit generates a signal responsive to at least one electric-field-influencing property of an object proximate to the electric field sensor.
The instant invention further provides an occupant sensor comprising an electric field sensor comprising at least one first electrode mountable within a vehicle seat, wherein the at least one first electrode comprises a lattice. A first sensing circuit operatively coupled to at least one said first electrode generates a signal responsive to at least one electric-field-influencing property of an object proximate to the first electric field sensor. By constructing the sensor as a lattice, the electrodes may be constructed more economically without sacrificing performance.
The instant invention yet further provides an occupant sensor comprising a first electric field sensor comprising at least one first electrode mountable within a vehicle seat; and at least one second electrode, wherein the second electrode is isolated from the first electrode and is adapted to receive a first signal from the first electrode. A sensing circuit is operatively coupled to at least one first electrode and to at least one second electrode generates a second signal responsive to at least one electric field influencing property of an object proximate to the first electric field sensor, wherein a signal applied to the first electrode is received by the second electrode. Accordingly, the second electrode acts as an electric field receiver, wherein the signal received by the second electrode is responsive to the degree of wetness of the seat.
Accordingly, one object of the instant invention is to provide an improved occupant sensor incorporating an electric field sensor that provides for more consistent measurements of the capacitance of a sensing electrode with respect to a circuit ground.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an improved occupant sensor incorporating an electric field sensor that is more economical to produce.
A yet further object of the instant invention is to provide an improved occupant sensor incorporating an electric field sensor that is adapted to mitigate the effects of a wetting condition of a vehicle seat.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the instant invention will be more fully understood after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment with reference to the accompanying drawings and viewed in accordance with the appended claims.